


Leather and Lex

by ctbn60



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-21
Updated: 2011-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-20 14:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/pseuds/ctbn60
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leather and Lex

** Title: ** **Leather and Lex**  
 **Author** **:**     
 **Pairings/characters:** Clark, Lex, Clex   
**Rating:** NC17 for nudity and adult situations.  
 **Warnings:** None really. Just boys in leather and naked body parts. *grin* Avoid if that isn't your thing. ;-)  
 **Spoilers:** None   
**Prompts:** Body part / Fetishes   
**For:** Clex Bingo /     
 **Short summary:** Clark knows what Lex likes and he is very happy to give it to him. 

 

[ ](http://s578.photobucket.com/albums/ss230/ctbn60/Smallville%20Drawing%20Mannips/?action=view&current=leatherslash.jpg)


End file.
